Oppressor Mk II
|price = $3,890,250 $2,950,000 (trade price) (Warstock Cache & Carry) |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelname = oppressor2 |handlingname = OPPRESSOR2 |textlabelname = OPPRESSOR2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Pegassi Oppressor Mk II is a custom hover bike to be featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the After Hours update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Oppressor Mk II appears as an upgraded version of the Oppressor, essentially replacing wheels for the ability to hover, featuring wings that extend when in flight mode and prop stands to land. The main body itself is the same as the Oppressor, featuring the same front fairing, seat and tail, while the lower side features a large turbine engine resembling that of a from the movie . Along with that are four vectoring nozzles, which, unlike those from the Hydra, tilts automatically when stationary or flying at full speed. It also retains the rocket booster mounted on the rear. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Oppressor Mk II has the ability to both hover and fly, similar to the Deluxo, as well as operate a large rocket boost reused from the original Oppressor. When the player is getting on the vehicle, it automatically starts hovering. While hovering it's significantly faster than while flying, and it can even hover above water. To switch from hover to fly mode the player simply needs to pull up the stick, rather than activating the wings like on the older rendition. Once stopped in midair the vehicle slowly descends, much like a helicopter. It's rocket boost is usable in both modes. It needs to reload, like on the original Oppressor, but to reload the vehicle doesn't need to touch ground, that would be impossible anyway. The player needs to slow down significantly, almost come to a full stop to activate the boost reload. This can be done while hovering above ground and water or while stopping and flying in midair. ;Defense Like any aircraft post-Smuggler's Run, the vehicle can equip countermeasures, which can be used to avoid homing missiles. Caution should be taken, however, as the player is highly vulnerable to gunfire from firearms and weaponized aircraft. ;Weaponry The Oppressor Mk II features similar weaponized modifications as the original Oppressor, with the option for either front machine guns or missiles. There is also an option for explosive miniguns with a relatively short range, while the missiles are slightly superior to the Deluxo and have a larger range. GTA Online Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Oppressor Mk II can only be modified at a vehicle workshop inside a Terrorbyte. *''*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. *''?'' Note: the production model of this weapon has reduced ammo capacity. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Warstock-GTAO-OppressorMkII.png|The Oppressor Mk II on Warstock Cache & Carry. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Will be available for purchase from Warstock Cache & Carry for $3,890,250 or for $2,950,000 after completing 5 Client Jobs, provided the player already owns a Terrorbyte. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: After Hours Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Motorcycles